


Blood in the Air

by FluffyGhosty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, BAMF Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), BAMF Stiles, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, McCall Pack, Monster of the Week, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: Years after graduation, the boys have grown up. Stiles became and FBI agent and Scott became a vet tech. But when packs around the world start asking for help, Stiles and Scott both drop everything to join the fight. Now, years later they are called back to Beacon Hills. Both boys have changed, but are they truly changed for the better?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like my rendition of future Teen Wolf.

Stiles' foot bounces over and over and over and over, annoying tapping on the floor under his desk. His pencil sticks out of his mouth where he's chewing on the end as the clock clicks down. The teachers’ voice clicks back into attention as a hand lays gently on his shoulder. He looks back to see a familiar lopsided smile.

"It's time to wake up Stiles." Scott whispers.

"What?" Stiles looks at him funny before turning forward, the board making his eyes widen.

"Wake up Stiles" It says in big scribbled letters.

"Come on, time to get up." The teachers' voice matches her calm smile, Stiles also realized he didn't recognize this teacher either.

"Stiles!" The students all scream at once.

Next thing he knows he is kneeling over the top of someone, his knees locking down over the thighs below him. His breath comes out in steady pants but slowly calms down when he sees who is under him.

"Mornin'." The sly smirk on his boyfriends face made his heart jump with joy and his stomach flutter.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." Stiles laughs as he kisses the man he's still holding down.

"You mean I need to stop waking you up." He points out as Stiles climbs off and he sits up.

"Exactly! I need my beauty sleep." Stiles jokes as he opens the trunk at the end of his bed to dig out some clothes.

"Well, you do look good when you're sleeping." He jokes as he stands, patting Stiles on the shoulder and lightly kissing his neck. "Hurry up, we've got a meeting in fifteen." He adds before leaving the small tent.

Stiles can't help the smile on his face as he lifts off his shirt, grimacing when he tugs on the stitches in his side. Before putting his clean shirt on he takes a deep breath, holding back the pain. After getting dressed he looked around his "tent". Air quotes are necessary because this isn't your typical camping tent. It's a large military-style canvas building large enough for six or seven cots, but Stiles and his boyfriend have it all to themselves. This place has been their home for a few months now.

The boyfriend status still feels a bit weird, and the title itself is still pretty fresh. I mean, when you've grown up with the guy and he has always been your best friend and closest confidante, boyfriend doesn't feel quite good enough. Yup, he's dating Scott McCall, True Alpha, and overall badass. They finally "got together" a few months ago when a near-death experience made Scott confess his feelings. Within a week later the local pack Alpha, Mica, insisted they complete a mating ritual traditional to their people. Stiles is 87% sure that translates to wolf marriage... Does that mean he needs to start calling him husband? 

Stiles shakes himself from his internal monologue and grabs his rifle by the door, checking the clip before heading out. The door opens to a wide open meadow in the middle of a forest. The tall trees make for constant shade, and the humidity can be unbearable at times, but this forest in Southern Brazil has become his home over the last year or so. The Atlantic Forest is the home of a pack of wolves who are falling victim to a group of hunters. Or should I say were falling. The Hunters are no longer a problem, thanks to Scott. His position as True Alpha made it easy for him to step up and help after receiving a call from Alpha Mica asking for help.

He walks over towards the group and takes place up front next to Scott, the gun slung over his back. They hardly look at each other as a serious silence falls over the pack who all watch their Alpha step forward.

"My pack, my family. This last year has been hard fought. We have lost many brothers and sisters to this war, over half of our original numbers gone." Those words make Stiles' stomach drop. "But, with the help of the True Alpha and his mate, we're finally free. Nós somos livres!" 

Everyone erupts into cheers, including the two boys. People begin dancing, jumping around, and singing with glee. Stiles throws an arm around Scott's shoulders as they both smile. Some of the wolves begin to howl, yell, and even scream at the top of their lungs. Scott and Stiles look at each other with huge grins before joining in. 

After a small celebration, the group quiets down to focus on the Alpha again. "Tonight we feast in thanks to our friends and prepare for our future!"

One last time everyone cheers before going their own directions, the Alpha coming over to talk to them. "Thank you so much for the help you have given us Meus amigos." He grins as he takes the boys hands in his own. "I can never thank you enough." 

"Of course. This battle is hard for your pack. It's time someone stepped in to help. I'm glad you called." Scott gave him a thankful nod. "And you have more than made up for any debt you may think you have. I mean, taking Stiles and I in as your own, even hosting a ritual known only to your people for us. we're grateful as well." 

"This is a strong allegiance between our packs, Scott McCall. Should you ever find yourself in trouble, do not hesitate to ask. You and your pack are always welcome here." He nods respectfully as he squeezes their hands, Scott and Stiles doing the same. "You both have fought hard. Go rest. I shall see you both tonight at the feast." 

The boys both nod and head back to their tent, hand in hand. Some kids ran into their path, throwing local flowers at them before running off shyly. 

"Ah, finally some time to ourselves." Scott breathes out as he sits in a folding chair near his cot. 

Stiles takes and places his gun on the table, sitting in the chair next to it. "Don't jinx it. It took over a year to make this treaty, I don't need your relief to be our downfall." Stiles scolds jokingly. 

Scott let's out a huff of air and sags into his chair, letting his head loll back. Stiles stands and waltzes behind him, placing his hands on Scott's shoulders and begins kneading into the muscles there. 

"Oh God." Scott moans out. Stiles can't help but smile as Scott melts into the chair. 

There is a sudden sound of a ringing phone, causing both of them to stiffen. Scott slowly stands and goes to the trunk. The ringing gets louder when the lid opens, Scott pulling a satellite phone from underneath a bunch of clothes. 

The boys share a look before Scott answers the phone. "McCall."


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia sighs as she looks down at her watch again. The plane was supposed to arrive an hour and a half ago, but it keeps getting delayed. Aiden sits next to her, rubbing his hand up and down her thigh, and Allison sits across from her with Isaac in a similar position. They were sent to greet the guys at the airport, but it turned into a waiting game.

"You ever been on an airplane?" Aiden asks after a while, trying to keep himself from dying of boredom.

"I have. It was kinda scary, though I am super claustrophobic." Isaac replied casually.

"Yea, being stuck in a giant tube full of people, and having super senses would drive me insane." Allison adds in agreement.

Silence sits between them for a bit before Allison speaks up again. "Are you guys excited to see them again?"

"Kinda nervous in all honesty. I haven't seen them since just after graduation when the pack had that big goodbye dinner for everyone." Lydia smiles at the memory, similar looks of remembrance on everyone's face.

"I Skyped with Scott once, but that was a couple of years ago. He just wanted to make sure everyone was still alive." Isaac smirked.

"Jeez. So it's been almost five years since we have seen either of them in person. Anyone else feel that buzz of excitement at seeing our Alpha again?" Aiden asks, the others nodding.

"Speak of the devil..." Isaac beams as he stands, the others following and looking in the direction of the gate.

The boys obviously haven't seen the pack yet, still talking to each other. Scott has a large bag strung over his back, Stiles with a backpack and another large duffle in his hand. They look up just in time to see the others jogging over to them. Everyone's faces light up as hugs are exchanged and hellos are said.

"Oh my God Stiles." Lydia beams as she pulls him in close, her head resting against his chest. "What the hell, your even taller." She fake pouts.

Isaac pulls Scott in tightly, sniffing at his Alpha. Something smells different about him. When he voices this the others give him a strange look which makes the boys laugh.

"That's a story for everyone to hear. We will tell you all about it, but first I think we need to unpack." Scott smiles at Stiles, an unidentifiable message passing between the two.

"Sounds like a great idea." Allison gives Scott a side hug before leading them all to the cars.

The look on Stiles' face when he sees the old blue Jeep can only be described as pure unadulterated joy. "Roscoe, my baby." He coos at the car. Aiden tosses him the keys, and he can't help but smile along with him.

"Should I be jealous?" Scott whispers to Stiles jokingly as they toss the bags into the back.

"Probably." Stiles smirks as he slides into the drivers' side and starts it, the engine clanking into a rumble. "Oh, I missed this."

"The Jeep?" Scott asks as he sets his hand between them, Stiles easily taking it into his own.

"Not just the Jeep. The town, the people, you in the passenger seat. Now we just need to corner a monster in the school." Scott whacks his arm jokingly at that comment.

"What was that you said the other day? Don't jinx it?" Scott and Stiles both had a smirk on their faces. They are both silent for a while. "It's nice being back. I haven't seen you smile this much in a long time."

Stiles' face falls a little bit, but he gives Scott's hand a tight reassuring squeeze. "Yea. It's nice."

They pull up to the Hale house, now rebuilt, which is a surprise to both of the boys. What used to be a pile of burnt rubble, now stood a large house, practically a mansion, with large windows and a clean white exterior.

"Well holy hell. You guys have been busy." Stiles scoffed as he looked up at the house.

"A lot can happen in five years." Aiden speaks up, earning a slap in the stomach by Lydia.

"Wow... Five years... Sure doesn't feel that long." Scott sighs and grabs his bag, Stiles grabbing his and following the others to the house.

When the large doors open, the boys are greeted with all eyes on them. Everyone seems to just sit in shock at their homecoming. The first to move is Melissa, who pulls both boys into tight hugs. She spent a little extra time looking over Scott, her lips pulled into a tight smile as her eyes fill with tears.

After that, they were ushered in and everyone began hugging them and talking to them. It's so crazy to have everyone in one place.

It's when Derek hugs Stiles, however, that everyone stops. "Why do you smell like Scott?"

All eyes turn to Stiles. "Uh, we've been living together in a tent in the middle of a forest in Brazil for over a year, I'd be surprised if I didn't. I'm also 40% sure this is Scott's shirt." He shrugs.

"No. It's not like a residue smell. I mean you smell like Scott. Like a part of him." Darek gives his typical glare before his eyes widen in realization.

Stiles and Scott share a look before Scott sighs. "So much for waiting." He mumbles.

"Thanks for outing us, sourwolf." Stiles glares at Darek, shocking Darek even more at the power he felt behind it and grabs Scott by the hand. "Scott and I wanted to wait to say anything... But oh well... We're mated."

There is a silence in the room that no one dare break. The first voice to speak is Stiles' dad. "When?"

"A few months ago. I confessed and the Alpha of the pack we were with at the time insisted we partake in a ritual his people do, which bonded us for life." Scott answered, his fingers intertwining with Stiles'.

"Well cool, another gay couple." Ethan shrugs, obviously unfazed, making Jackson laugh.

The others relax a bit after the comment, a few smiles at the way the boys are holding hands. "You boys must feel exhausted. Malia? Will you show them to their room?" Chris asks the were-coyote nodding and jumping from her seat.

"Thanks, guys." Stiles waves as they climb the stairs, following Malia down a hall to a door on the end.

"Here ya go. It's nice to have you guys back." She comments as she follows them into the room.

"It's good to be back." Scott nods as he sets his bag next to the bed, unlike Stiles who plops the bags onto the mattress.

Of course, the first thing Stiles pulls from his duffle is his rifle, Scott rolling his eyes and Malia widening hers. "How the hell did you get that past airport security?!"

"That Brazilian pack has resources everywhere. Of course, when I said I liked her, they let me keep her." He smirks as he sets it against the dresser.

"That rifle is his baby. He nurses it constantly." Scott tells her with an exaggerated eye roll.

She simply nods in half-understanding. "Well... I guess I'll leave you guys to settle in. Mellisa is making dinner for everyone tonight. Should be ready around seven."

Scott thanks her before she leaves, then immediately turns to Stiles. "Really Stiles? You brought the rifle?"

"Oh come on, not you too." He whines as he unpacks some clothes.

"I'm not mad. Just... not on the table. We aren't in Brazil anymore." He pleads silently with his puppy eyes, Stiles wrapping his arms around Scott's waist with a smile.

"Deal." He kisses his boyfriend on the forehead before leaning his against it. "It's weird hearing that. That we aren't living in a tent in the forest or a cave in the mountains. we're in a house, in small-town California. We're home."

Scott looks up at him with a sigh of relief. "Home. I like the sound of that."


	3. 3

Dinner goes by smoothly, acting as a chance for everyone to catch up. Turns out Chris and Melissa are dating seriously, which is awesome in Scott's opinion. Everyone has grown in their own ways, each of them with their own life outside of the pack. Lydia and Allison work at the same science building, Isacc works in the restaurant below them. Aiden works across the street at a repair shop with Ethan, which apparently leads to a lot of mischief between them. Jackson is working for the same company his dad did, which he says he enjoys, but everyone can hear that slight jump in his heart rate. Malia is close to getting her masters in French, Liam and Hayden are going to the same school along with Cory and Mason. Kira has been gone with the skinwalkers, only recently let on leave to see Scott and Stiles, she has to go back tonight. Cora is supposed to be arriving soon, probably sometime in the next few days. Erica and Boyd are taking online classes, which Derek says they don’t do, and they don’t totally argue. Parrish and the Sheriff have been doing what they always do, stopping crime and saving the world, one petty criminal at a time. Parrish, however, was stuck working the late shift.

Then it's Alpha story time. Everyone is so curious about what happened to them after Scott finished his vet tech program and Stiles joined the FBI.

"I worked at this clinic near UC Davis for a little more than three weeks before I got a call from this wolf pack in Russia. Russia, of all places! They were in a territory struggle and needed help. I made it just over two years without any freaky supernatural messes. And it was crazy, like, why are they calling me? Turns out Beacon Hills has a reputation and our pack is pretty famous. Anyways, I was planning to go by myself but then when I told Stiles, he insisted he wanted to go."

"I was with the FBI for almost two years. Training at Quantico was cool and all, a lot of hard work. Then I was working with a team in Virginia for a year or so, but when I heard Scott was going to Russia to play mediator, I knew I needed to come. That's where it all started." He smiles, picking at a biscuit.

"Three years later we have been to Russia, Brazil, Ireland... What was the other one?" Scott turned to Stiles for confirmation.

"Well we had that small pack in Canada, but if you're talking further then are you thinking of the weird creatures in Italy? They weren't wolves." Stiles corrects him.

"That's right. They're were-cats. They were not happy to see me." Scott scoffs when he looks to Stiles, knowing what he's about to say.

"Yea, well they sure as hell loved the human. Took me for freaking ever to get all of the cat hair out of my clothes. They never shifted into humans unless absolutely necessary, like talking to us."

"To you, you mean." Scott interjected. "They pretty much just pretended I didn't exist, which is ridiculous since they called us."

"I don't know. That kitten seemed to like you."

Scott let out a huff. "She was too young to understand what I am. I bet if she would've known it would have been totally different."

Stiles simply shrugs. "Either way, that pack in Russia was kinda sketchy. The way they did business almost got everyone killed, more than once. I don't know how they survived as long as they did."

It's the small laugh that comes from Erica that breaks up their conversation. "It's funny how chill you guys are talking about this."

"Erica's right. You guys are out there saving lives and packs, yet you are so relaxed talking about it as if it's no big deal." Mason adds, Corey nodding along.

"Well, we've definitely seen some dangerous stuff and been in tough situations." Scott's eyes flicker over Stiles, who loses a little bit of his smile. "And it hasn't been easy, but we made it out alive." Scott squeezes Stiles' forearm comfortingly underneath the table.

"That's so cool. Maybe that means you're more equipped now to help us with our little monster problem." Liam quips.

Stiles sits up, switching to business mode. "That's right. You called us back for a reason. We should worry about that now and finish reminiscing later."

Scott nods and stands, grabbing a few plates before his mom stops him, ushering him away to hear what's going on. They all settle into the living room, a map of Beacon Hills on the table and everyone circles around it. Chris sits forefront, Stiles and Scott on one side, Derek and Liam on the other. Everyone else scatters around them.

"So a few weeks ago there were reports of some sort of large creature in the woods over by the north side of the preserve. We went to check it out and found abandoned camps in this area here." Chris points on the map respectively. "When nobody returned for their stuff, we thought maybe it's a wolf pack that had moved. Until we had more sightings out here. When we went to check this one out we found at least twenty, if not more people."

"But what’s weird is that they all were wearing some sort of fur on their backs like a cape." Liam adds.

"It smelt like bear to me." Malia mumbles almost quietly enough no one hears her.

"It wasn't bear! How would you know that anyway?" Hayden growls. "We don't have bears in this part of California."

"I beg to differ! Remember that I lived as a coyote for nine years! I know what bears smell like!" Malia growled back.

Stiles holds a hand up to them, both girls stopping. He gives them a scolding glare like you would give a child before continuing. "It makes sense. It's an old Native American legend that wearing the skin of an animal allows you to transform into that creature. If Malia smells bear, then we're likely dealing with a bear walker tribe. Or something similar. They are like berserkers, they gain strength from the skins they wear. "

Chris nods. "I think I've heard of those. In order to kill them, you have to remove the pelt and destroy it."

"That's one way. You can also kill them like most shapeshifters with silver to the heart. But if you do it, you have to get them while they are human. Their bear skin is practically impenetrable. Mountain ash doesn't work on them either since they are technically human."

"You sure know a lot about them. " Corey stares at him, has been for a while. 

"They’re also common in Canada. I heard the stories while there. I think Scott and I need to go check the camp, see if this is really what we're dealing with." Scott nods as well. 

"Well, you can do that in the morning. You boys need some rest. And on a proper bed." Melissa speaks softly as she comes from the kitchen. 

"I agree. The deaths have been minimal so far, why don't you guys go sleep. They aren't gonna take over the town overnight." Chris smiles comfortingly at the boys. 

Stiles gives Scott a hard look, which he responds to with a softer one. "That's a great idea." Scott stands, holding a hand out to Stiles who seems to be silently arguing with him. 

He does take the hand, though, and with a few grumbles ' goodnights,' he follows Scott up the steps. When he opens his mouth to complain, Scott’s lips are on his, stopping any words he could have hoped to say. 

"Breathe Stiles. You're falling into soldier mode. Just hold off for a bit. Until tomorrow?" Scott asks hopefully as his hands snake around Stiles' neck. 

With a deep breath, he let's out a soft smile and pulls Scott into him a little tighter. "OK. Deal." 

"Come on." Scott nudges them towards the bed, his lips nipping at his lover's neck. 

Meanwhile, in the living room, most of the pack sat there silently. A few silent conversations were shared with looks mixed with surprise and confusion. 

"Is it just me, or was Stiles almost like an entirely different person just now?" Lydia asks, eyeing everyone in the room for some sort of confirmation. 

"I've never seen him sit that still, let alone get that serious. When he held his hand up to stop you guys I was for sure he was gonna kill you." Jackson added. 

"It felt weird too like he had some sort of Alpha authority. Can that happen? Is it because he's mates with Scott?" Hayden slides closer to Lydia next to her. 

"When I was up there, the first thing he pulled out of his bag is this giant gun. It smelt heavily used." Malia cringes at the smell in her mind. 

People start to look to Derek, their resident werewolf expert. "I think it's just Stiles. He has this totally different feel than he did before. He's grown up." Derek sighs, the Sheriff doing the same. 

"Did you see the way his face fell when Scott mentioned them having been in some tough situations? That was a little too similar to the look Parish gives me when I ask about his time overseas." Lydia frowns. 

"I'm sure they've had to grow up fast. Territory wars and helping packs fight hunters isn't an easy battle. They require a strong stomach and a lot of losses, True Alpha or not." Chris sighs, his hands wringing in his lap. 

"Well, I'm sure if it's serious enough, we will hear the story at some point. For now, I'll say the same thing to you guys as I said to them. Get some sleep." Melissa gives everyone a small smile as they all go their separate ways. 

"Do you really think that?" The Sheriff asks with a hint of doubt in his voice. 

"Oh hell no. Those boys would rather die than tell us what's going on. Honestly, I am concerned, but if it's as bad as I'm thinking, we will be figuring it out soon enough." Melissa groans. 

"I'm pretty sure I recognize it too. Lydia also did. I hope that's not the case though, I've seen too many people fall to it." Chris gives Melissa a sad look and takes her hand. 

"Wait, you think my son has PTSD?"


	4. Chapter 4

Scott lets out a full-bodied yawn, stretching out his limbs across the bed. At least, he tried. He’s held down slightly by the weight of a half a man on him. Scott can't help the gentle smile on his face when he sees Stiles is still fast asleep, his shaggy hair ruffled as he snores away, dead to the world. It's been a long time since he's slept so deeply, and Scott appreciates that.

Carefully, in an attempt not to wake him, Scott slides out of bed. The cool morning air feels great on his heated skin. The room smells of last night's activities and Scott is pretty sure the others can smell it. It puts a satisfied smirk on his face when he sees the way Stiles has rolled onto his back and taken over the entire bed. 

He hasn't had the chance to in a while, so he stops and just appreciates his lover. The way the light comes in from the window makes his slightly tanned skin shine with dried sweat. Stiles has changed a lot from high school, and not just physically, though that might be the most noticeable.

He's gained some muscle, the hiking, running, and fighting for your life will do that to a guy, not to mention that apparently, he started working out when he joined the FBI training program. He's learned to fight, could take a wolf down if he needed, which is the most badass thing Scott has ever seen. He lost the "skinny, fragile human" title years ago when he joined Scott after working with the FBI. He came to Scott looking like a totally different person, and his knowledge of guns could only be rivaled by Chris. Knowing what he knew from working at Quantico became invaluable.

He's amazing in every way, and Scott wouldn't have survived without him. He thinks about it every day, how lucky he is to have Stiles. To have his best friend and more by his side.

With a chuckle Scott gets dressed and makes his way down the hall, passing Malia on the stairs. "Hey, breakfast is ready." She says in passing as she jogs up the stairs.

Scott nods and goes to the counter, Issac, Allison, Mason, Derek, and Liam are all scattered around the kitchen. Allison is stealing pieces of bacon from her boyfriends' plate, Mason is sitting at the table with a college textbook in his nose, and Darek is at the stove.

"Morning." Derek nods as he passes Scott a plate.

"Sure is quiet this morning." Scott observes as he takes a bite of bacon.

"Malia went to wake everyone up." Derek flips a pancake, looking concerned when he sees Scott flinch.

"Son of a-" Scott growls out as he jumps from his seat and dashes up the stairs, the others following after sharing confused looks.

Scott runs to his room just in time to see Malia reaching for Stiles' shoulder "Malia don't-"

She looks back to Scott but lets out a scared yelp when she is thrown to the ground, Stiles standing above her with his rifle aiming at her back.

"Stiles." Scott calls to him calmly as he steps forward, his boyfriend breathing heavily. Stiles lets down the gun, Scott taking it from him and setting it aside. Malia slowly stands, looking shocked at Stiles.

"New rule. No one allowed in this room without permission." Scott growls to everyone who is standing in the door nodding quietly.

Lydia takes Malia back downstairs, everyone but Derek following. "Does this happen a lot?"

Stiles takes a deep breath and combs his fingers through his hair. "Yea." Stiles sighs as he grabs some pants, getting dresses under two pairs of scrutinizing eyes. "It was worse in Ireland. Seemed like no matter what we did we always had someone after us."

Scott rubs circles into Stiles' back. "We're gonna have to explain to the others what's going on."

Stiles nods and takes a deep breath. "I'm gonna have to apologize to Malia."

"Take a minute to calm yourself. We'll meet you in the kitchen." Scott pulls him into a soft, lingering kiss.

Stiles simply nods silently, watching Scott and Derek leave. They go down to the kitchen which falls silent as they enter, eyes to the ground.

"Listen, guys. Stiles has been through a lot, more than I can put into words. It's been really hard for him. Nightmares, irritability, hostility, he's got a lot going on. He’s been injured really badly, captured, the list goes on." Scott says in a soft voice. "He's been knocked on his ass more times than I can count, but he keeps getting up. He keeps standing no matter how badly he's hurt and that's why he's still alive." Scott sighs softly at the sound of feet coming down the stairs.

"So you're why my nose itches." Stiles gives a small smile as he comes down the stairs. "Though I'm not sure if you're giving a sob story or trying to talk me up." He sighs as he leans against the doorway. "I'm sorry, Malia, about what happened. I didn't mean to scare you."

Malia let crack a little smile. "Stiles. I'm not scared. If anything I'm mad. How the hell did you flip me over like nothing? I demand a rematch."

A few shoulders relaxed at her comment. "Deal. But food first?" She nods and passes him a plate, everyone going back to their own meal.

“What happened to your side?” Allison asks before Stiles can take a bite.

“That’s from Brazil. A thank you gift from the hunters we were fighting with.” Stiles shrugged casually, earning a scowl from Scott.

“It almost killed you. That wound is the entire reason we are together, I confessed to you on what I thought was your deathbed.” Stiles huffs a laugh.

“It’s all thanks to you that I'm alive, if not I might have died from shock.” He gives Scott a smile before biting into his food.

Scott goes over and bumps his hip against Stiles. "You alright?" Stiles nods with his mouthful. "Excuse the speech from earlier, everyone is concerned about you."

"Yea, well now everybody is gonna look at me like I'm fragile. It's like the nogitsune all over again." He grumbles, angrily munching on a piece of bacon.

"Those looks you got after the nogitsune weren't 'oh he's weak', but 'he's so strong. He's a survivor.' You are the strongest person I know, babe." Scott pulls him down into a kiss, Stiles nipping at his bottom lip.

"Hey! The kitchen is a no sex zone." Ethan calls them out. "Trust me, we've tried." He winks at Jackson who winks back.

Stiles gives him the middle finger, pulling Scott in closer so their bodies are connected. A few catcalls ring out, the boys stopping when they hear the door open. "Hey Scott, Stiles, can I talk to you?" Chris' familiar tenor rings through the entryway.

The boys go over to the other room, the serious look on his face pulling the smiles from theirs. "What's going on?"

"There was another attack last night."


	5. Chapter 5

The leaves crunch quietly below his boots as he climbs up the side of the hill, the sunrise barely peaking over the horizon. Scott's red Alpha eyes scan over their surroundings as Stiles looks through the sight of his gun down into the valley where the bears have made camp. 

Scott signals to the others with his hand to stay where they are. His eyes lock with Stiles' who simply gives him a small nod and lays belly down on the ground, the barrel of his gun aimed at the monsters. Carefully the Alpha creeps up the side of the hill, a few of the eyes turning to him. 

Scott holds his hands up in a sign of peace. "I'm not here to fight." He calls out as he slowly walks closer, all eyes now turned to him. 

"Then why are you here?" A large burly man asks as he steps towards Scott. 

"To tell you that I know what you are and that this territory has already been claimed." His voice is unwavering, even at the laugh the larger man gives. 

"Claimed? By who?" He continued to laugh along with a few others. "And who the hell are you?" 

Scott remained totally calm and silent as the man calmed down. it's when he looked back down to the Alpha that he noticed the red eyes. "I'm the Alpha. As I said, you are on claimed territory." His voice dropped into a growl, just above threatening but low enough to prove he means business. 

Everyone instantly stops, the burly man giving a low growl in return. "Werewolf." Scott gives a nod. "So you're saying you want us to leave? Your pack are the only ones allowed to live in California? That it?" 

"Not California, just Beacon Hills. All you gotta do is move outta here and leave the residents here alone." Scott let his eyes return to normal.

"And what if I refuse?" He growls, a few others joining him. 

"I can't promise you'll make it out of here with your pack intact." His gaze tightens into a glare when he sees a few of the bears moving. 

"That a threat?" 

"A promise." Silence falls over everyone for a minute. No one speaks or even moves, the only sound is the rustling of the wind through the branches. 

"You and what army?" Slowly the group expands, everyone behind the bear stepping out to show their numbers. There's at least twenty or more standing behind their leader. Imagine their surprise when the pack makes their way from their spots. 

Everybody who is anywhere near Beacon Hills came to help. Derek, Isacc, Allison, Liam, Hayden, Mason, Cory, Lydia, Aiden, Malia, Jackson, Ethan, Chris, The Sheriff, Parrish, and of course Stiles, just to name the main pack. Then there were also a few of the allies that the pack had made through the years. 

The group settles in around the huddle of intruders, the members growling in panic. Chris, the Sheriff, Parrish, Allison, and Stiles stood on opposite sides of the circle, rifles, bows, and pistols poised and ready to attack. The rest stood in their human form waiting to shift until necessary. 

"What'll it be?" Stiles asks as he looks down the sight at one of the women in the group. This woman stands closest to the leader, her eyes always on him. She's the mate, just like he is to Scott, he can tell just by the way she's hanging close to him and watching his every move. The way she gravitates towards him is so familiar it almost hurts to aim the gun at her, but he knows the bond better than anyone. If they want to hurt the leader, they hurt her. 

From the corner of his eye, he can see the leader lean closer to her. "What if we ain't got nowhere else to go?"

"I'm sure you can figure something out." The Sheriff adds from the other side of the circle. 

The leader looks around to weigh his options, finally stopping to look at Scott again. Everyone on both sides watched with anticipation at their staring contest. No one dared move for fear of starting something that didn't need to happen. Breaths held, muscles tensed, eyes widened. Time moved in slow motion, even stood still. 

So when the leader of the bears nodded, the breath of relief is felt through both packs. "Just, give us a few days to get all of our things, then we can be out of your way." 

"Two days. If you aren't outside of the city limits by then, we won't hesitate." Stiles says coldly, his gun still aimed at the girl. 

Everyone scans over the others one last time before backing away, returning to the forest. The last to leave is Scott with Stiles right behind him. 

"Do you think they'll leave?" Malia asks when she falls into place next to Stiles. 

"For their sake, they better." Stiles growls as he places the rifle behind the seat in his Jeep before sliding in. Malia gives Scott a concerned look which he returns with only a nod. 

The drive home is quiet save for the low drumming of the radio. Stiles keeps his eyes to the road, the occasional glance in the rearview mirror revealing the pack is following their Alpha home. 

"Stiles. Are we gonna talk about this?" Scott asks quietly from his spot next to his mate, their hands slowly folding together on the seat between them. 

"Can we wait until we get home?" He asks back, just as quietly. 

"No, because if I do then you'll just say you want to go to bed and we won't talk at all. I know you, and you're not getting out of this." Scott squeezes Stiles' hand to show his affection, and Stiles can't help but squeeze back. 

He lets out an agitated yet affectionate sigh. "Damn it. I hate when you're right." Scott snorts out a breathy laugh. 

"Come on, debrief, let's go." Scott smiles supportively as he waits for what's to come. 

"The mission went as planned. We went into the woods and found the hostile group. After some negotiations, they agreed to leave. Zero injuries or casualties at this time." 

"Okay... And?" Scott pushed for him to continue. 

"There was something about the way the girl kept trying to stay close to the leader. I think she's the mate like I am to you. When I had my gun trained on her, I felt this soreness in our bond, like I could feel the pain they would feel. I haven't felt anything like that before, so it was weird and confusing..." His mind is racing as fast as his mouth is, but there is a problem. There really is no way to put what he felt into words. 

How do you explain that when you held your gun up to a woman you had never met, who was planning on killing you even, you felt something in your mate bond That you’ve never felt before? It's like a bad cramp, like sore muscles, but not physical pain. Like someone hooked a fishing line into his heart and started tugging on it. His mind was clear and mission-oriented, but his soul screamed and pounded on his ribs to stop. It felt like his whole world would crash and burn if something happened to their relationship, the thought almost brings tears to his eyes.

Stiles looks over to Scott, his eyes full of his confusion and anguish that he can't even begin to voice. The small understanding smile Scott gives in return gives Stiles a small blip of hope in his stomach. Neither of them fully understand it, but both are willing to be there for each other, so Stiles is sure he’s safe.


	6. Chapter 6

After the pack meeting to go over the next steps of dealing with the aftermath of the intrusion, everybody went off to their rooms. The day wasn't over yet, but the excitement of a possible battle got everyone so riled up.

"Thank you for calling us... Yes, we're just finishing something here, but I'll make sure to talk it over with Scott... I understand... Yes, sir... Mhmm..." Scott walks in to see Stiles on the phone, pen in hand as he leans over the desk taking notes. Stiles waves to Scott before continuing." Okay. He just came in... Yes, sir, I'll talk to him now... Thank you so much. I'll talk to you again soon... Goodbye."

"Another pack?" Scott asks as he settles down on the bed.

"Your father, actually." Stiles turns and leans against the table.

"What does dad want?" Scott props himself up on his elbows. "I haven't seen him in years, let alone heard from him."

"Apparently your mom called and told him you were home for a while. He wants us to head up to Quantico before we ship out again and say hi." 

Scott groans and falls back. "Why is he at Quantico? I thought he was a field agent."

"Apparently he's helping as an instructor now." Stiles shrugs.

"Well, doesn't matter. I guess we can stop by. I'm not sure I want to leave this bed though. You might have to go on your own." Scott smirks and makes grabby hands at Stiles.

Stiles gives Scott a big smile and jumps over him, landing with a thud on his other side. The bed shakes and creeks with his landing, making both boys laugh. "Nah, I'll just stay here with you. You're way more comfortable than those cots in the rainforest." He says as he snuggles into Scott's chest.

"Those fabric death traps were horrible. I'm pretty sure mine had a blood stain on it." Scott and Stiles both laugh.

"Let's just lay here forever?" Stiles asks as he glances through his lashes at Scott.

"You know I can't say no to that look." He runs his fingers through his lover's hair.

The knocking at the door pulls the boys from their comfortable nap. "Come in." Scott calls, Stiles sitting up.

Derek comes in and leans against the door jam. "We need to talk."

"Okay, about what?" Scott asks as he sits up as well.

"Why couldn't you have brought it up at the meeting?" Stiles groans.

"Because it's about you two. I didn't want to throw you to the wolves down there." Derek's usually stoic face relaxes into sadness.

"Nice pun." Stiles points out. "What's wrong Derek?"

"I think you guys should stay for a while." He sighs. "I understand what you guys are doing is helping other packs and building alliances, but the Alpha and first mate being gone all the time isn't good for the pack."

"I have a title now? 'First mate' sounds so official." Scott smacks Stiles in the gut.

"Dude, this is serious." Scott hisses out before turning back to Derek.

"Did you not notice how excited everyone was when you came home? How relaxed everyone is? I haven't seen them like this in a long time, happy and calm. When you guys were gone everyone was always on edge. 'What will we do if something happens and our Alpha isn't here?', 'what if he gets killed overseas?', 'what if he decides to join another pack and leave us?'"

"I would never do anything like that." Scott stands to reassure Derek.

"You did run off and get hitched in the Brazilian mountains." Derek points out, making Stiles frown.

"We have been talking about staying for a while. Dad wants us to visit Quantico and see him, but otherwise, that's the extent of any future traveling that we've talked about." Scott looks to Stiles who nods and stands next to him.

"That's a lot closer than any of the other trips, and it would only be a couple of days. We don't have to leave right away either." Stiles nods to Derek reassuringly.

"I'm glad. I missed seeing these guys so happy. We all missed you guys." Derek nods.

"Awe, sour wolf." Stiles tries to hug Derek but gets pushed away. "Ouch, hurt my feelings." 

Stiles and Scott both laugh and a hint of a smile jerks at Derek's lips. "Thank you for bringing this up Derek, but we aren't going anywhere for a while." Scott claps a hand against Derek's shoulder to reassure him. 

"Are you guys coming?" Lydia calls from the hallway behind Derek. 

Everyone turns to look at her as Malia walks past her. "To what?" 

"Wednesday... Movie night." Derek groans as he goes out to the hallway. "Liam's not allowed to pick the movie again!" He yells down the hallway, earning a far away groan. 

"If you guys don't want to that's fine." Lydia shrugs as Allison comes up behind her with a pillow clutched close. 

"Oh, I'm definitely down. Scott?" Stiles looks to his boyfriend who nods with a smile. "Sweet. We'll be down in a second." 

Lydia, Allison, and Derek all nod and go downstairs. 

"Movie night means comfy clothes." Stiles smirks and goes to the dresser to dig out his pajamas. 

"You are such a dork." Scott laughs and grabs his own. 

They quickly change and go down the stairs to the living room. Just about everyone is settled in, blankets and pillows littered everywhere. The previews have already started and the smell of popcorn is in the air. They are able to find a spot on the couch next to Erica and Boyd, Stiles and Boyd whispering to each other and laughing about some joke. 

Scott looks over his pack with a sense of pride. This is his family, and even through all of the bad times and struggles the group has seen, they're still able to relax and watch movies together. It makes him smile, and Stiles quickly kisses his cheek before snuggling down against his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning rolled around and Stiles woke to Scott snoring lightly. He couldn't help the laugh that bubbles in his throat at Scott's sleep-tousled hair and open mouth that's smashed into the pillow next to him.

"Okay sleeping beauty..." He whispers to himself as he slides out of the bed. He looks over Scott with admiration before putting on some clothes and going down to the kitchen.

Standing next to the sink with a cup clutched close to her chest is Allison. "You're up early." He comments as he leans against the fridge.

"I have to work. What's your excuse?" She asks as she pulls another sip from her mug.

"In Brazil, I would always go for morning runs with a bunch of the pack kids. I've been slacking lately." He opens the fridge and notes its emptiness. "Seriously? How do you guys survive?" He angrily closes the door and looks to Allison who gestures to her coffee.

"Liquid gold."

"Isn't that the tagline for some cheese company?" He asks, making Allison laugh.

"I think so."

"It's Velveeta." A voice answers behind him as they come down the stairs.

"Derek, how the hell do you know that?" Stiles scoffs with a laugh.

"What? I watch TV. If you're so concerned about lack of food, go shopping." Derek takes a seat at the island.

"What am I, pack mom?" Stiles flails his arms in exaggeration.

"Pack mom... I like it." Malia nods as her, Lydia, and Aiden climb down the stairs.

"Oh my God, this better not become a thing." Stiles groans as Ethan and Jackson settle in at the table.

"Oh yeah, it totally is. Congrats." Ethan and Aiden high five.

"I'm gonna go get some food. Let Scott know." He groans as he slips on his shoes and Derek hands him a credit card. 

"Want some company?" Scott asks as he trudges down the stairs. 

"Nah, I got it. I'll be back soon." He kisses Scott quickly before leaving. 

Stiles takes his time on the drive to town, the back road to the mansion provides a beautiful view as he drives through the forest. He makes it to town and pulls into the small grocery store, finding a secluded parking spot on the edge of the lot. 

He already has a basic list in his head. Milk, eggs, bread, maybe some steak or something if there's any on sale, pasta, veggies. 

Okay, maybe he is the pack mom, but it's not his fault the rest of the pack, excluding Derek, can't cook. 

So he begins weaving through the aisles with his cart. The pile builds as he finds more foods. He makes sure to buy bulk packs of everything since he has a lot of mouths to feed. 

Oh my God, he does sound like a mom. 

He makes it to the back of the store where the refrigerators and freezers are and reaches for a gallon of milk. He inspects it for a second before setting it in his cart. As he sets it down he hears a voice call out from behind him. 

"Stilinski!" Oh God, he'd know that voice anywhere. 

He plasters on a forced smile and turns. "Coach Finstock! Hi." 

"Holy hell, I haven't seen you in a while." He has a big smile on his face as he approaches Stiles. "Where the hell have you been?" 

"Well... I uh..." 

"If you don't come to practice, how do you expect to play? I mean, I know you're always on the bench because you suck, but even Greenberg has been to practice, the one guy I don't want there." Coach Finstock shudders, Stiles giving him a confused look. 

"Uh, Coach? I haven't been in lacrosse for a few years." Stiles spoke slowly, hoping his former coach would understand. 

"Because you left the team, and right when we needed more people too. Really low blow there." 

"Because I graduated. About four years ago, actually almost five. You spoke at our graduation." Stiles responds with a frown. 

Of course, of all the people he could run into at the store, he had to meet his old coach. The guy is crazy and loud, and they never really got along. Now he apparently has amnesia??? 

The coach laughs like he doesn't believe him, then quickly stops when he realizes Stiles is serious. He scratches his head carefully in thought. "Really? God, I need to stop drinking." 

"Yea, probably." Stiles sighs. "After graduation, I went to Virginia to join the FBI program." He explains, praying the coach remembers. 

"FBI? You? Why they let an uncoordinated, pathetic, fragile kid like you in I'll never understand, but you're still alive so that's good. How are you still alive?" The coach rambled on, reminding Stiles a bit of himself. 

"I, uh, I followed orders and protocol, and trained a lot." Stiles isn't totally sure how to answer as he scratches the back of his head. 

"Right. Well, good seeing you Stilinski." The coach waves awkwardly and walks off, muttering to himself. "FBI?" 

Stiles shakes off the last few nerves he feels and finishes grabbing the last of the groceries. 

When he's checking out, he feels eyes on his back. He's able to ignore it for a bit, but after a few minutes, he has to turn and see who it is. He pretty sure it's... Yup, its coach. Stiles offers an awkward wave, which does nothing to ease the starring.

Stiles let's out a groan which makes the girl bagging his groceries laugh. "I see you have an adoring fan."

Stiles scoffs. "That's one word for it."

He quickly pays for the food, thank you Derek Hale's credit card, and gathers his things. The girl offers one last goodbye as he leaves. The coach simply watches him as he leaves, his gaze tightening into a glare.

Wait til Scott hears about this fiasco.

Stiles loads up the groceries into his trunk and back seat and puts the cart into the holder. It's on his trip back to the Jeep that something twists in his gut. Someone's watching him, and this person is a lot more dangerous than the coach.

Stiles reaches for his pocket knife, carefully pulling it from his jeans and holding it defensively. He looks over the semi-empty parking lot, seeing nothing but empty cars.

Almost a second too late, he hears a grunt from behind him and ducks. When he turns around he sees the girl from the other night, the mate to the Bear's leader.

"What are you doing here? No animals allowed inside." Stiles smirks as she swings for him again.

He's able to get a jab at her with the knife, but it barely scratches her side. Stiles quickly sweeps his feet under her and trips her before jumping up and running back towards the store.

And guess who's coming outside?

Of course, it's the God damn coach.

Stiles quickly grabs him around the middle and circles around to the other side of the building. "Stilin-" Stiles claps a hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet, there's someone dangerous in the parking lot." Stiles whispers as he holds the coach back and looks around the corner.

He's not able to see her at the moment, but that means nothing when it comes to the supernatural.

"Does he have a gun or something?" The coach asks as he tries to peek around but Stiles pushes him back.

"No, she doesn't." Stiles groans.

"Really Stilinski? A girl?" The coach speaks loudly, Stiles quickly clamping his hand over his mouth as he looks him in the eye.

"But she is just as dangerous. If you don't stay quiet, you will die." His face falls to a very serious glare. The coach slowly nods, so he let's go. "My gun is in my Jeep on the other side of the building."

"You have a gun?!" Finstock whisper-yells.

Stiles nods and hands his phone to the Coach. "I need you to call Scott." 

"McCall? Why not the police?" 

"Just do it!" He responds when a hand full of claws almost slams his head into the bricks. "Run!" He yells, the coach bolting it in the other direction.

Stiles is able to stick the knife into her arm, earning a scream. Maybe someone heard and would come help? He wouldn't find out, because the next thing he knows he's being thrown across the back of the lot into the alleyway. It's the slamming of his head against brick that makes his vision blurry, but the repeated banging she does that knocks him out. Darkness falls around him as he slowly goes unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Scott sits at the island with a cup of coffee, his phone in his other hand, and his knee bouncing annoyingly on the foothold of the stool. The others have mostly left him alone, they can feel the anxiety their Alpha is experiencing and it's mostly killed the mood in the house. No one is willing to say anything though, because they know Scott and Stiles don't separate often. The last time they did was when Scott found Stiles half dead and confessed his love.

"Scott, what's going on? The entire pack can tell there's something wrong with you." Derek slides carefully next to his Alpha.

"I feel like something is wrong, with Stiles I mean. He's been gone for a while and he hasn't texted me." Scott frowns into his coffee as he takes a drink. "It's like... I feel it in the pit of my stomach." 

Derek frowns, well, more than usual. “In your mate bond?” Scott hesitates before giving him a nod.

“I felt the same thing I did the day Stiles got hurt. It's like there’s a string in my stomach pulling me towards him.” Scott sighs and shakes his head. “I’m sure I sound ridiculous.”

“No, you don’t. Have you called him?” Derek motions towards the cell death-gripped in Scott's hand.

“No, but he hasn’t answered any of my texts.” His eyes show how hurt he feels even though he tries to stay strong on the outside.

“I think you should call him.” Erica comments from the doorway, Boyd nodding along behind her.

Scott nods and scrolls through his contacts, the phone suddenly ringing. “It’s Stiles.” He gives Derek a concerned look as he answers the phone.

“McCall!” Scott has to pull the phone away from his ear at the loud yell on the other end.

“Coach Finstock?” Scott can’t hold back the surprise in his voice. “Why do you have Stiles’ phone?”

The coach pants hard on the other end like he just finished running. “He told me to call you! Get your as to the supermarket now!”

Scott is about to respond, but the call ends with a click. The dial tone rings ominously in his ear.

He doesn't even have to say anything, by the time he turns everyone is already gathering outside. Scott quickly throws on his coat and steps out on to the porch where Derek, Erica, and Boyd are waiting for him. It’s then that he notices how sad they all look. They have been able to feel the anxiousness and fear that Scott has been drowning in for the last hour. When Scott comes down the stairs, however, their faces switch to determination. They are ready to join their Alpha to bring back a member of their pack.

“Erica, Boyd, take the car. Scott, you and I can-” He’s unable to finish when Scott runs full speed into the forest. Everyone looks around in a panic before looking at Derek. “I’ll go after him, we will meet you there. Go!” He yells as he runs into the forest after Scott.

There was no way he could have kept his sanity in the car. His mind would be racing with all of the things that could have gone wrong, but out here he’s free. With the wind racing past his ears and the feel of the ground under his nails, he’s more focused than ever. He can hear the sound of someone running after him, and he knows its Derek. He’s one of the only other pack members who can keep up with him. He lets out a howl that shakes the birds from the trees. Scott’s sure the others have heard him, and normally he tries not to bother them during their daily lives, but this is serious. Scott jumps over a fallen log and stops, he knows that smell, he could recognize it easily. 

Derek skids to a stop next to him. “What-” he stops when he catches the same scent.

“Derek…” Scott looks to him, then to the trail that leads into the woods.

“I’ll follow this, you go to the store.” Derek waits for Scott's nod of approval before rushing off further into the woods.

Scott continues running towards town, but his wolf is practically screaming to go back. It’s hard-fought, but he continues on and makes it to the grocery store. He circles around back and comes out of the woods, seeing the others pulling in at about the same time.

The first thing he sees is Stiles’ Jeep parked behind the building. As he walks to the Jeep his phone rings. At first, he intended to ignore it, but then it rang again. He looks down to see missed calls from Liam and Hayden. He’s about to call back when Issac shows up on his screen.

“I heard your howl, what's going on?” Scott can hear the panic in his voice.

“It’s Stiles. Something’s happened. I’m at the supermarket on fifth with some of the others. Spread the word.” He can hear the agreeing conformational ‘mhmm’ on the other end before the line ends.

He quickly investigates the Jeep, no sign of any struggle and the groceries are still in the trunk, so it wasn’t any normal mugging. The front door is also unlocked. He hears his name called from the other side of the store, so he closes the Jeep and goes to the main parking lot. Sitting there is the others from before now joined by Parrish and Noah, with the coach yelling indistinguishably. 

“Scott, thank god.” The Sherriff groans as he leaves the others with the coach. “Parrish said he heard you howl or whatever from the woods. When we got here the coach was ranting and raving like a lunatic. Where’s Stiles?”

“He’s gone. That’s why we’re all here. Finstock is the one who saw what happened.” Scott sighed when he saw the shock on the Sheriff’s face.

He quickly nods and leads Scott over to where the coach is still talking, though now its carried into some other topic Scott isn't so sure he wants to know about.

“And that’s when I said to him to never trust a woman with a dagger tattoo on her thigh… McCall!” He yells when he sees Scott. “What the hell are you and that friend of yours involved in? I could have died!”

“How about we get back on track here. I need you to tell us from the start, what happened to Stiles?” The Sheriff is surprisingly calm considering the situation.

“Well, I saw him inside and we talked for a bit, did you know he was in the FBI? Seriously, that kid… Anyways, I was walking out of the store with my groceries, when here he comes barreling down the parking lot like someone’s after him. He never ran like that during practice, I’ll tell you that. He grabs me and we hide on the other side of the building, then he hands me his phone and tells me to call McCall just before he gets attacked. I ran like hell in the other direction!”

“Did you see who attacked him, or who he was running from?” Scott asks, his brows knitted together.

The coach frowns. “Are you deaf? I was running for my life! I wasn’t gonna just casually turn around to see who was chasing me!”

Scott involuntarily lets out a small growl, Erica quickly pulling him aside before he can get worse. “Where’s Derek?” She asks quietly.

“Did he just growl? Like, actually growl?!” The coach asks angrily, no one actually caring enough to answer him.

“When we were running we caught Stiles’ scent. He went to follow the trail.” Erica’s eyes widen.

“And he sent you here? That’s just cruel and unusual punishment.” She frowns.

They look up at the sound of a motorcycle and a car pulling in. Ethan jumps off of the bike and Allison, Isacc, and Lydia jump out of the car.

“Scott!” Lydia calls as they all run over to him. “Hey, Isacc said Stiles is gone, what happened?”

“He was attacked and kidnapped from here. Finstock was the only one who saw anything, but he doesn't understand what's going on so…” Scott sighs a deflated sigh.

Parrish comes over and claps a supportive hand onto Scott’s shoulder. “I talked to Finstock some more. He said he remembers talking to Stiles about the fact a girl was chasing him, and he said he saw what looked like claws.”

Scott again growls lowly. He can feel the anger bubbling in his stomach which he fights down, just barely.

“Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” Ethan asks as he looks around at the others. 

“Oh yea.” Isacc nods with a wolfish grin.


	9. Chapter 9

A few more cars have arrived, Jackson, Liam, and Hayden are now standing with the rest of the pack. Aiden is on his way, along with Malia and Chris. Scott stares down at his phone. He's tried to call Derek three times now, still no answer.

“The rest can meet us there. We need to hurry, we have no idea what they might be doing to Stiles or Derek.” He frowns at the thought before putting his phone away. He doesn’t like not knowing what's going on.

_“Scott, we still haven't heard back from our inside man. I’m starting to wonder if he wasn't compromised.”_

_Scott nods carefully, trying not to show too much emotion, to keep up his appearance as the “strong True Alpha” he's supposed to be. “I’d say to gather up a team and see if we can pull them out, but I don't like not knowing what's happening in there.”_

“Um, humans here. We won't be able to keep up.” Lydia points out, gesturing between her and Allison.

Ethan tosses something small at Allison. “Take my bike. Just please, be careful with it.”

They nod and get on, Allison in the front. “Do you know how to drive one of these?” Lydia asks skeptically.

“I used to drive ATVs all the time, how different can it be?” She retorts as they both put on their helmets.

She starts it up and Scott nods, everyone bolting into the forest behind him. He can hear the rumble of the bike behind him along with the grunts and growls of his pack. They all fall to their hands, running even faster as quadrupeds. It's when his nose catches Stiles and Derek's scents that they make a sharp turn. He knows the other wolves can smell it, smell the pain and fear in Stiles and the anger in Derek. Such pure emotions like these take a long time to fade away, both in scent and in the person themselves.

Scott knows he probably has a similar smell. He knows he's scared, angry, and hurting, and he refuses to lie about it. He may be an Alpha, but that doesn't mean he's not allowed to have feelings. Just because he got bitten, just because he's a supernatural savior for werewolves, doesn't mean he's not _human_.

  
_“Scott, I'll take up the flank, you go right. If this works correctly we should be able to meet up at the river joint ahead.” Stiles nods before taking his team through the forest. A small voice screaming in the back of Scott's mind that this is not a good idea._

He slows down and hops up to his feet, there's a clearing up ahead and the scents are the strongest they've been since they entered the forest. They're _close_.

  
_“Stiles! Stiles!” Scott's voice is starting to get hoarse, but he doesn't care. Bullets are flying and blood is covering the plants and turning them red. The wound on his thigh is healing already, his limp disappearing, but he doesn't even notice. “Stiles, where are you?!”_

He quickly shushes everyone, the two humans jumping off of the bike to make it quieter. They all creep closer to the edge of the clearing and realize it's a different one than before. The tribe had moved, but they moved closer to Beacon Hills.

He uses his werewolf vision just in time to see two people carrying Stiles into a tent. He's slumped in their hold like he's weak and possibly unconscious. Scott growls, his eyes turning red. The only thing stopping him from rushing in is Lydia's reassuring hand on his bicep.

“Scott, you and I both know running in there without a plan will just get him killed.” She speaks quietly, knowing Scott can still hear her.

  
_“Scott, this is the only chance we have! If we don't move now we will lose all of those captives. We have the confirmation about their numbers as well as a man on the inside!” Stiles has raised his voice more times in the last conversation_ than _he has the entire time they've been in Brazil._

_“Stiles, I understand that, but there are way too many variables. Even if we save those the hunters are holding, there's way too big of a chance that we lose those fighting alongside us. It's way too risky. Besides, we haven't heard from our inside man in days! Rushing in now will just get everyone killed.”_

“You’re right.” He sighs angrily. He has to stop and think before everyone gets hurt. “We need a plan.”

“And that is why Noah called me.” Chris smiles as he emerges from the forest with a few others on his tail. Most of them Scott doesn't know, but he instantly recognizes his mom, Malia, and Aiden. The Sherriff and Parrish also join the group from behind.

“Mom? What are you doing here?” He asks, concern for her safety written all over his face.

“You guys may heal, but Stiles is human, he needs a doctor. Or in this case, a damn good nurse.” Scott gives her a small smile before turning to Chris.

“Any idea how big this place is?” Chris nods and pulls out his phone, showing a satellite image of the area.

“Looks like there aren't too many, numbers range somewhere in the upper twenties.”

“We just saw them take Stiles into this tent here, but I have no idea where Derek is. He came out here before us and I haven't seen him. I don't know if he’s still out here or if he's been caught.”

  
_“As I'm getting closer, I'm starting to think our man was caught. Either that or he switched sides.” Scott sighs as he and Stiles near the camp._

_“Both options suck.” Stiles groans as he looks down his sight. “Three on the west side.”_

“I've got two in front of the tent, another possible two inside. There are five more or so wandering around outside. The rest are unaccounted for, I don't like those odds.” Scott frowns.

“We need eyes on the other side of the camp.” The Sheriff comments.

“On it!” Aiden and Ethan both run off around the perimeter of the clearing. Scott's phone goes off and its the twins on the other end. The send a few pictures before calling him, giving him a good view of the opposite end. “Looks like there's another seven or eight on this side… Wait… is that… Scott, we see Derek! He’s in a cage on this side of the tent!”

“He’s alive, that's good. Is he injured, or do you think he’ll be able to fight?” Boyd asks into the speakerphone.

“Considering we just watched him almost bite a guys arm off, I’d say he’s good to fight.” Scott Sees a few pack members stifle their laugh before falling back to seriousness.

“So, just like last time, spread out and wait for the call?” Isacc asks as he shifts on his feet in excitement.

“This time, no mercy. We gave them an out and they didn't take it.” The bite in Scott’s words sent chills down the Sheriffs spine.

Everyone looked at Scott like he grew a second head. They’ve never heard such a serious tone from him, especially when it comes to killing. He has always been known as the pacifist, the one who always finds a way to let everyone live. It was the one thing that he was _known_ for.

  
_“There’s no physical way we can save everybody…” Scott whispers to himself, defeated._

 _Stiles gives him a sad look as he slowly rubs circles into his friends back. “Did I just hear Scott McCall give up? I think I did! Well, I’m_ sorry _bud, but heroes aren't allowed to quit.”_

The pack spread out, preparing to circle in on the camp, closing off any chance of escape. Scott’s mom waited next to him, her eyes dragging over him warily. “Mom, why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because honestly, I’m concerned. You just told your pack to go murder a bunch of people and I have never heard you sound so serious about it. Isn’t the whole basis of being the True Alpha is that you don’t kill people?”

Scott fought the urge to glare at his mother. He understands her concern, he does, but he lost any sympathy for the shifters the moment they took Stiles.


	10. Chapter 10

Inside the tent, Stiles sat bloody and bruised in a metal chair with his legs and arms bound. One eye was black and swollen, his breathing shallow from a possible broken rib. He tries again at the ropes but they’re thick and are slowly burning his wrists.

“Why the hell does the Alpha of Beacon Hills keep a broken human like you around?” The girl asks as she squats down in front of him.

“I like to think it’s my witty charm and outstanding personality.” He smirks, predicting the fist in his gut before it happens. “Totally deserved that.” He groans out. Make that two broken ribs.

“My god, you have a death wish don't you?” She laughs at him as she stands.

“Actually, I think its the other way around. You and I both know he’s coming for me.” Stiles coughs, the taste of iron assaulting his mouth.

“You mean that useless puppy you call an Alpha? Oh yea, his reputation precedes him. He’s known as the Alpha who refuses to kill, who’s too weak to take another life.” She smirks down at him.

Stiles huffs out a pained laugh. “Yea, maybe five years ago. Back in high school that was his goal, make sure everyone lives. But we’ve spent the last five years living in forests and caves to hunt down the hunters. People change.”

Her proud smirk falls to a scowl as she aggressively grabs his jaw, turning him to face her. “Once a useless human, always a useless human.”

_Stiles crept down low in the shrubbery, following the line of trees. There's an occasional rustle of footsteps around him and the flapping of birds above him reminding him that he's here. These sounds are anchoring him to his surroundings. His focus is so keen he can hear the crunching of fallen branches to his right. With quick precision, he turns and fires a couple of rounds, both landing critical shots to the man._

_He continues on, a few wolves rushing past him into the fray. He slows down and hides behind a tree, occasionally leaning around it to fire off more rounds. He's stopped when one of the werewolves slides in next to him, blood dripping down his temple and his arm._

_“Não é um humano tão inútil em tudo!” He laughed before leaving his spot and rejoining the fight._

_Stiles couldn't help the chuckle bubbling in his gut and the smile on his face. “Useless human my ass!”_

Stiles just laughs, angering the girl even more. With more force than necessary, she kicks him in the chest, sending the chair toppling over and sliding back. She didn't see it, but sending him sliding put him right next to a broken piece of glass on the ground.

He watches out of his one good eye as she leaves before reaching for the shard next to his hand. It takes a bit of work, adding more bruises to his already sore wrist, but he gets it into his hand. He starts scratching at the rope, watching it slowly fray.

_“You know what my least favorite exercise at the academy was? How to escape when you've been tied up. It's a bitch to get your hand free, but once you get that one hand free everything else is easy.” Stiles laughs to Scott from his spot sitting on the ground as the kids run around him, slowly wrapping him in scratchy rope._

_One of the kids tie it off and they all stand back, waiting to see if he can get out. He shares a wolfish grin with Scott before easily slipping the rope over his head and grabbing the nearest kid to tickle. Scott grabs another and throws her over his shoulder as she laughs._

Stiles continues scratching at the rope even as his arm begins to bleed. He needs to get out. He's so close to getting out, just a little hair more before he could break it, but before he can yank the rope loose a large boot clamps down on his wrist.

“So close, yet so far.” The leader coos before kicking Stiles in the jaw.

A couple of the men behind him grab the chair and set him upright before tying new rope around his wrist. “Nice boots. Steel toe? I need to get me a new pair, mine are a little worn out.”

“I wonder if your friend will like them as much as you do.” He turns to show Derek being dragged in.

He almost looks as bad as Stiles does, except his bruises are already fading. “If it's any consolation, I'm here to save you.” Derek groans out a half-chuckle.

“My hero.”

“So, I've learned you're very resistant to torture, good on you by the way. But when I said that everyone talks, I meant everyone. Since I can't hurt you, maybe if I hurt him…” He turns and lands a hard kick to Derek's stomach. “No? Maybe I'll try a little harder.” He kicks again, blood dripping from Derek's mouth.

“Derek!” Stiles struggles in his chair, two firm hands holding his shoulders down.

He grips Derek's jaw and pulls his gaze close to his own. “Feel free to speak at any time.”

Derek responds by splattering blood across his face, a smug grin on his lips. “Don't worry Stiles, I'll heal.”

The leader of the shifters gives him a death glare before punching Derek a few more times. “Not if you're dead you mutt!” He lands a hard blow to Derek's jaw before finally quitting. “Take him to the cage. This dog needs to be put down.”

He wipes his face before turning back to Stiles who is glaring at him. “You will regret this.”

“Oh will I? I'm so scared of the weakling human and the were puppy.”

“It's not Derek you need to be concerned about, it's the rest of the pack that followed him.”

“He came on his own! There was no one else with him.” He laughs as he grabs a chair and sits across from Stiles. “You put a lot of confidence in your pack. Why? You're a human running around with a bunch of monsters, what about that is appealing? Do you get a kick out of being the helpless damsel?” His face falls into a false concern before lighting up again.

_“Sr Stiles.” Alpha Maya calls to him, jogging to catch up to him._

_“Alpha Maya, what can I do for you?” Stiles asks as he stops before being directed to continue walking with him._

_“Please, just Maya is fine. I have been meaning to talk to you.” He casually walks alongside Stiles down a dirt path through the small village._

_“Of course, what's on your mind?”_

_“I know the story of you and Alpha McCall, that you met very young and have been friends for as long as you can remember.” He starts, pausing for Stiles to confirm his story._

_“Yea. I think the longest we have ever gone without really seeing each other was when I went to the FBI and he went to become a vet tech. We talked on the phone occasionally, but other than that we didn't really talk.” Stiles sighs._

_“And Alpha McCall was bitten when you both were in high school?”_

_“Just Scott is fine, and yea. It was kinda my fault.” Stiles scratches the back of his head guiltily._

_The Alpha chuckles before continuing. “One question that has been bothering me. Why do you stay with him if you are human?”_

_Stiles gives him a confused look. “You mean why haven't I gotten the bite?” The Alpha nods. “Scott says it's my choice, always has been. He's not the kind to push that on someone-” He stops when an image of Liam crosses his mind which makes him laugh. “With one exception. But I have no problem being the human of the group.”_

_Maya nods. “I'm sure it's handy to have someone who can cross cinzas de montanha.”_

“ _Yea! I've saved his ass from mountain ash and mistletoe more times than I can count.”_

_“Sounds to me like you two belong with each other.”_

“I guess you could say it's a hobby of mine.”

“You know what? I like you. I wanna show you something.” He gestures to the two guards who untie Stiles and pull him to his feet.

The guards drag him out of the tent, the sunlight blinding him for a moment. They carry him down a path to a clearing where a crowd of people are standing. Inside of the ring of cheering people are two large brown bears that are clawing, biting, and pushing at each other.

“Bear shifter fight club?” Stiles asks, the guards' grip on him tightening.

“We are constantly training, learning, getting stronger. Your little ragtag group of puppies are no match for our warriors.” He turns to Stiles and gets right in his face. “I think you would make a great addition to our numbers.”

Stiles’ eyes get wide with shock. “Hold up, me?”

The leader laughs and gestures for the guys to carry him back to the tent. They set him back in the chair and retie his hands. Stiles cups his hand, making it bigger so that the ropes aren't so tight.

“How do you think your buddies would react at their token human not being so human anymore?”

He opens a trunk and pulls out a bear skin a little smaller than his own. Stiles struggles in the chair, but the two men holding him down kept him from moving much. The leader carries it over like it's made of gold, smoothing the fur over his arm. He waves it out like he's about to flick it over Stiles’ shoulders, but is stopped when the tent starts to shake.

Howls sounding in the hundreds surround the clearing, and Stiles can't help the smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has shown interest in this story, either by leaving a kudos or a comment. It's so cool that you guys are liking the story! I have one more chapter planned after this one. After that, I'm not sure if I'll finish the story line or turn it into a series. Again, thank you and I hope you enjoy!

The loud Alpha growl shakes the ground and trees around him, the other howls echoing his. The anger and pain he feels takes premise in his mind, that and the screaming in his heart of  _ mate _ . He has to find Stiles, the rest can wait. Fights break out across the field, wolves and bears tearing at each other with blood spraying across their skin and clothes. Scott sees his mom flinch behind him as Malia tears into someone's throat. He quickly shuffles her forward as a few gunshots are fired a bit closer than he feels comfortable having his mom near. 

 

He sees the tent flap open and two men rush out, knives in hand. Scott shifts and roars at them, both men looking slightly nervous. One of them rushes Scott with his blade so he grabs his wrist and digs his claws into his spine. He can feel the tearing flesh under his claws before he throws the man to the side, grabbing the other man by the throat and tossing him into a nearby box. The wood shatters underneath him and he lays there limply. 

 

Melissa has to fight the urge to rush to his side and instead goes into the tent behind her son. Inside she sees trunks and suitcases scattered on the floor, one is open near the door that is full of various shades of brown fur. A similar fur is laying next to a man tied to a chair.  _ Stiles! _

 

“Stiles! Oh my god!” Scott falls to his knees next to the boy, his shift receding as he takes his boyfriend's hand in his own.

 

“Get him out of these ropes, help me lay him down flat.” Melissa orders. She knows Scott is in pain seeing Stiles like this, but she needs his help. “Now! Come on.”

 

Scott quickly cuts the ropes with his claws and helps his mom lay Stiles on the ground. His mind is reeling with memories and feelings and  _ Stiles. _ His breathing is shallow and uneven, his heart rate following a similar pattern. Scott can hear the faint beating, can feel the dull thumping of his pulse where he holds his hand. He's  _ alive.  _

 

_ “Stiles!” Scott screams at the top of his lungs as he runs to his bleeding friend's side. There's a small pool of the sticky red liquid building underneath him.  _

 

_ “Sco-” Stiles is cut off by a vicious fit of coughing.  _

 

_ “Oh my God! No…” Scott can feel the burning of tears in his eyes as he presses two firm hands to his side in hopes of stopping the bleeding. “Don't you dare die on me!”  _

 

_ Stiles grips onto Scott's sleeve as blood pools in his mouth. “Scotty…”  _

 

“Scott…” Stiles groans as Melissa palpates his ribs. 

 

“He's got a flail chest… Hand me the blanket right there.” She points to the ratty bit of fabric on the ground.

 

Scott quickly hands it to her and helps her hold it down and secure it. Stiles let out another groan, his hand grabbing Scott's. Scott's arm turns black as he takes away his pain, Stiles visibly relaxing. 

 

_ Scott starts to pull away Stiles' pain, and there's a lot of it. The black veins carry up his arms, across his chest, and even into his neck. His body is pulsating and throbbing but he won't stop. He doesn't stop, not until Stiles falls limp against the ground.  _

 

_ “No! Stiles no! Please…” He knows he's crying now but he doesn't care. Scott folds into himself and holds Stiles’ hand against his face. “Please… I love you…” _

 

“Hang in there Stiles. We're gonna take good care of you, I promise.” He fights back the tears building in his eyes. 

 

_ His cries are quiet, but his sobs shake his entire body. It's only when a bullet zips past his head that something clicks. The pain in his heart shifts to red-hot anger in his eyes. His fangs poke at his gums to the point where he has to open his mouth to make room. His eyes glow a bright red as he stands, his claws catching the light. He lets out an ungodly howl that shakes the trees and the ground around him. He can hear the pitter-patter of animals running for their lives, their little hearts rushing as fast as their feet.  _

 

“Come on, we gotta get him out of here.” Melissa nods to Scott who helps her pick him up. 

 

Scott and his mom stretch Stiles’ arms across their shoulders and carefully carry him across the tent. Stiles occasionally takes a step, but mostly his feet drag under him. He mumbles something, but it's too jumbled for them to understand. Scott listens carefully as he says it again. 

 

“Don't do it, Scott, it's not worth it.” 

 

Scott knows what he's talking about, but he doesn't have time to comment on it. They are not five steps out of the tent when Scott hears someone call to him. 

 

“Alpha!” Scott turns to see the leader emerge from the fighting behind him. His mate is right beside him, a victorious smirk on her face as if they have already won. 

 

Scott can feel his blood boil just from the sight of them. His eyes flash red and a low growl vibrates through his chest. He feels Stiles shift in his hold, his hand combing through the hair on the nape of his neck. The gesture helps Scott center himself as he helps Melissa take his weight. He quickly tells her to get them out of there before turning back to the leader. 

 

“You… You should have left.” Scott growls as he feels his shift take over. The claws, the teeth, his glowing eyes. 

 

The leader of the bears smiles as his mate shifts next to him, her skin becoming encompassed in dark brown fur. Scott can hear the crunching and shifting of bones as her body transforms into that of a grizzly. She bellows out a loud growl, Scott's roar just as loud. They rush each other, his claws connecting with her throat as her teeth scrape his shoulder. 

 

_ Scott doesn't feel the guilt anymore. There's no little voice in the back of his mind telling him  _ **_stopnowrong_ ** _. His mind went blank, only focusing on what he was feeling. The dense meat of a man's neck as he tears out his throat with his canines, the panicked beating of a heart in his hands that he digs into with his claws, even the cold metal of the gun he just ripped from someone's hands.  _

 

_ He can feel his clothes clinging tighter to his skin, he feels taller and stronger than ever, but his mind is so clouded with rage that his only thought is how much better it makes the killing feel.  _

 

He can already feel the meat of his shoulder stitching itself together as he slashes at her again, cutting her eye. She growls an injured yelp of pain and turns, swinging her whole body his direction. Scott is able to get a grip on her fur and keeps himself from getting thrown from the force. Instead, he uses her force against her and throws her to the side. She rolls a bit before getting her feet under her. In a rush of growls and grunts, he grabs her jaw and twists, snapping her neck. 

 

Anyone who was watching stopped in shock, blood dripping from the bear's mouth as she slowly regresses back into her human form. Her neck is twisted at a sick angle, the vertebrae of her neck detached. Scott huffs in his breaths quickly as he turns to the mate and growls. 

 

He froze. His eyes are filled with shock and pain as he stares at the woman on the ground. “You killed her…” 

 

“I warned you.” Scott lisps over his fangs. 

 

The leader is seething with anger, his breathing harsh and heavy. Scott can hear the rapid beating of his heart as he begins to change. The snap of bones and the creep of fur across his skin. 

 

Scott runs over and digs his claws into the man's chest, both hands ripping into the flesh. The fur stops where his claws are buried into the skin, his hands pulling back the fur as if peeling off clothes. Scott’s nails buried deep into him are the only thing fighting off his transformation. The bear and the wolf both roar loudly, fighting each other without landing a blow. 

 

Scott can feel the fur closing around his claws, pushing his fingers closer together. The wound is trying to close, but his fingers dig in deeper and deeper as they struggle. Scott roars again as he tears further into him, pulling the wound open again. He continues to pull and roar, the fur creeping back from his human skin. Scott feels a sudden boost in strength and gives the skin one final tug. The fur totally falls away from his skin as Scott removes his claws. 

 

He quickly claws into the man again, and again, and again. Scott slashes away at his chest, stomach, and face. Blood splatters across his body, covering his face and clothes. 

 

His mind is numb as he slashes and claws and scratches at the man in front of him. There's a voice behind him, like it's in the back of his mind, screaming at him. 

 

_ “Scott!” Stiles tries to yell, only to choke on more blood. His voice was the first and only thing to pull his attention from the humans he was ripping into.  _

 

_ Scott turns towards the voice to see Stiles leaning against a tree, barely holding himself up. The few pack members who were nearby all stood back, too scared to approach the frightening sight. The blood splattered across his body and face, his clothes stretched and torn, his skin a dark grey, and his eyes a dark blood red.  _

 

_ Alpha Maya tries to approach Stiles, but when Scott growls he backs off. “Scott, man, you're freaking me out.” Stiles watches as Scott's breathing hitches for a second before his shift disappears and he looks human again. It's right as Scott returns to normal that Stiles loses his consciousness and falls, luckily right into Scott's arms.  _

 

“Scott!” Stiles yells, limping away from Melissa and towards Scott. 

 

Scott let's go of the body, the man falling with an obscene thud. When Scott turns he sees Stiles slowly shuffling towards him. He can see the fear in his mom's eyes as she looks from him to the body behind him. 

 

“Scott, come on man, you know how that form creeps me out.” He holds out a supportive hand towards Scott, which he takes easily. 

 

His grey skin and features return to his normal werewolf features as he takes his mates hand in his own. He gives Stiles a small smile before turning and howling loudly. The fighting stops and everyone looks to see Scott and Stiles standing over the destroyed leader of the bear shifters. 

 

Scott relaxes his features back into human form before speaking. “This is what happens when you don't heed our warning. Beacon Hills belongs to our pack.” 

 

A few excited howls and yells echo from the pack as Chris pulls a lighter from his pocket. The pack quickly gathers the pelts from their backs and throw them all into the tent. With a bit of fuel to help ignite it, Chris starts a large bonfire to rid them of the cursed skins. Scott pulls Stiles in close and doesn't let go, even after they all get back home. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for the Blood in the Air main storyline. I already have some spin-off ideas, but as for this particular work, this is the last chapter. So, thank you for enjoying the story, now I will reward you with a bit of my personal fan theory and a happy ending!

_ Scott paces back and forth outside the tent. He’s sure if he pulls at his hair any more that he will most certainly go bald. He can hear some tired mumbling and whispers, both from inside the tent and outside. The pack has a different feel than it did before, the members don't talk to him and are more careful around him like he might attack at any minute. Scott can hear a couple of the kids whispering a ways down the trail. It takes him a moment to translate Portuguese in his head. _

 

_ “Mom said we can't talk to Scotty anymore. She won't tell me why though.” _

 

_ “My dad says the same thing! They seem so scared of him but I don't know why.” _

 

_ “He is the True Alpha! He would never hurt us!” _

 

_ Scott sighs and crumples to the dirt, his back against the wall of the tent. He’s been pacing out here since he brought Stiles back to the village. The pack emissary went in to help and he hasn't come out. _

 

Stiles was in surgery to repair the internal damage caused by his broken ribs, luckily nothing severe. Scott was just as antsy waiting in the waiting room as he was that day in the tent. Pacing back and forth, tapping his foot annoyingly, there was no way he could physically sit still. The rest of the pack floated in and out of the ER, but Scott never left. He never went farther than the parking lot to pick up something the entire time he was waiting for Stiles. 

 

The surgery felt like it took forever, but as soon as Scott was allowed into the room with him he became a permanent fixture in the room. The nurses who didn't know him through his mom quickly learned his name and even started to recognize him as the primary caretaker after the Sheriff told them he was Stiles’ "almost husband". Scott wanted to laugh when he heard Noah say that. He practically is his husband, just without the rings and the magical piece of paper.

 

_ “Shit, do we need rings or anything? I mean, this is basically a wedding, right? Should I be wearing white, or should you? Or is it a different custom for werewolves-” His rant is stopped by a pair of lips on his. _

 

_ “Stiles, breathe. You look fine. If anything I'm concerned about you. You just started walking again, are you sure you're up to this?” Scott asks with his brows furrowed. _

 

_ “I mean, I'm about to get wolf mated with my best friend. I never thought I'd say anything like that, let alone actually do it.” Stiles gives him a funny look before taking Scott’s hand in his own. “I'm excited.” _

 

_ Scott smiles a big happy grin as he pulls Stiles into a hug, squeezing him tightly around the shoulders to avoid his injured side. “Come on, let's go to our wolf wedding.” Scott jokes, making Stiles laugh before cringing in pain. _

 

It’s been three days and Stiles is still asleep. Scott occasionally talks to his sleeping mate, already able to hear his snide remarks in his head. It’s comforting to be near him, occasionally pulling the pain from him to see the amount is steadily becoming less. 

 

Scott is sitting next to the bed with a magazine and a cup of jello when he finally sees Stiles move. “Is that Jello?” 

 

Scott can't help the smile on his face as he sees his boyfriend sit up a bit only to wince. “Yea, the nurses brought if for me. I'd be happy to get you some.” 

 

Stiles smiles and takes Scott's hand in his own. “Did I mention that I love you?” 

 

“Only every minute you're alive.” Scott kisses his lips before flagging down a nurse to let her know Stiles had woken up. 

 

_ The emissary and Alpha Maya come out of the tent, Scott stopping his pacing to look at them. Maya gives him a small smile before nodding in thanks to the Druid. “He's going to be alright.”  _

 

_ “Oh thank God.” Scott finally lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding. “May I?” He gestures to the tent, to which Maya nods and holds open the door for him to go in.  _

 

_ Scott sees Stiles half asleep on the cot with his arm gently resting across his stomach under a light blanket. “Scott..?” He mumbles and slowly turns his head to him.  _

 

_ “Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?” Scott asks as he pulls up a chair.  _

 

_ “Oh, you know, like I got shot, nothing new.” Stiles sighs instead of laughing as he looks at Scott. “We need to talk about what happened out there.” _

 

_ “And we will,” Scott assures him. “but first you need to heal. Get some rest, I'll be right here.” Scott takes Stiles’ forearm and squeezes gently.  _

 

“Ugh, I feel like I'm glued to this bed. How long was I out?” Stiles carefully shifts the bed into a halfway sitting position as Scott opens the jello cup for him. “Orange, my favorite.” 

 

“You've been unconscious for about three days.” Scott sits back down next to the bed and watches Stiles stab at the gelatin. 

 

“Jesus, I'm pretty sure that's a new record.” Stiles mumbles through the food in his mouth. 

 

“How are you feeling?” 

 

“Like I got hit by a train, but what's new?” He retorts, earning a huff of a laugh. 

 

“I was so worried, should have seen how close to crushing my phone I was when you didn't respond.” His smile fades a bit. “Wanna tell me what happened?” 

 

Stiles groans and looks at Scott like he just missed the most obvious neon sign. “I should ask you that. Scott, you shifted again.” 

 

Scott frowns and drops his head guiltily. “I know.” 

 

“Not that I'm not totally flattered you went all beast mode to defend my honor, but you and I both know what that does to you. It's important that we talk about this.” Stiles carefully rubs Scott's shoulder, still a little angry but not feeling up to giving a full lecture at the moment. 

 

“About what?” Derek asks when he and Lydia walk into the room, Lydia with a small vase of flowers. 

 

She elbows Derek in the ribs before giving Stiles a smile. “I'm so glad you're awake.”

 

He smiles as she takes his free hand into hers. “Me too. How is everyone?” 

 

“Physically, the only wounds on our side were easily healable. Mentally, everyone has been worried sick about you.” She gives him a small smile. 

 

“Well, let everyone know I'm awake. I'll be fine.” 

 

“Doctor says he should be a free man in a few more days.” Scott adds. 

 

“That's great! Obviously, we have to throw a welcome home party.” She winks at Stiles before giving him a warm smile and leaving. 

 

Derek still has that ever-brooding confusion on his face. “Scott, we need to talk.” 

 

“About what?” Scott doesn't look like he has any intention of moving from his spot next to Stiles. 

 

He gives Scott a look before sighing and closing the door. “What happened to you at the camp? When we were out there fighting all of us felt this sudden surge. The others thought nothing of it, but I've felt it before.”

 

Stiles gives Scott that ‘I told you so’ look and gently crosses his arms. “When you turn into a wolf, yea I know.” 

 

Derek frowns. “Yes… How did you…?” 

 

“This is the third time it's happened.” Scott sounds so guilty as he rests his head in his hands. “Apparently my wolf is a little different than yours. Let me explain."

 

_ “Alpha. If I could have a word?” The emissary asks when he sticks his head into the tent.  _

 

_ “Come in.” Scott grabs the extra chair and sets it next to his so Stiles can be a part of the conversation.  _

 

_ The emissary takes a seat and sets a few books in his lap. “I want to talk about what happened to you in the Floresta Atlântica.” _

 

_ Scott is about to stop him, but Stiles jumps in before he can as he sits up. “That sounds like a great idea.”  _

 

_ “The Alpha Maya told me about what he saw. I think I might know what it is, but I need to ask a few questions to confirm my theory.” He pulls out a notebook and looks at Scott expectantly.  _

 

_ Scott looks to Stiles who gives him a small smile and a reassuring hand against his bicep. “We need to know what's going on with you.”  _

 

_ Scott takes a deep breath and nods. “Okay. Well, um… This isn't the first time it's happened.” _

 

_ Stiles’ eyes widen. “Wait, what? Why didn't you tell me? When was this?”  _

 

_ “Back in high school. When we were helping Satomi's pack. This guy was so close to killing Brett's sister and I just… I lost control. I was able to stop myself before I could kill him, this was the farthest I've ever gone.” _

 

_ The emissary scribbles down some notes. “How does this shift make you feel? What does it do to you?” _

 

_ “Everything becomes hypersensitive, like everything before that had been muted. It's like being bitten all over again. I noticed I have more fangs too, and that my claws seem longer. ” Scott's eyes begin to glow, which he quickly gets under control.  _

 

_ “I noticed you, like, hulk out or something. You know who you reminded me of, with the grey skin and the weird eyes?” Stiles gives Scott a sad look. “I'm sorry to say it, but you looked a lot like Peter.” _

 

_ “Who is Peter?” The emissary asks quickly as he flips through one of his books.  _

 

_ “The one who bit me…” Scott gets a scared look on his face. “I looked like Peter? Oh my God, what if I'm turning into Peter? Some crazy monster wolf.”  _

 

_ Stiles quickly pulls Scott into a hug. “You are not Peter, never will be.”  _

 

_ Scott sighs into Stiles’ shoulder, taking in his warm scent and calming down. The moment is broken by the excited voice of the emissary. “Have you ever died?” _

 

_ Scott pulls away to look at him in confusion. “Woah, What?” _

 

_ “It's not a monster, it's your wolf. Any lobisomem who comes close to death or dies unlocks a part of themselves that normal lobisomem can't access.” _

 

_ “So like when Derek almost died and was able to transform into that black wolf. Or Malia with the car crash?” Scott looks to Stiles who gives a slow nod.  _

 

_ “So when Liam killed you..?” Stiles adds before stopping himself. “No wait, Satomi's pack was before that… Oh! The dead pool, when Kira shocked you. You were right on the edge of dying.” _

 

_ “When an Alpha bites a human to make a beta, a part of their spark is passed to the human to help ignite their inner wolf. A beta is able to connect to their wolf with a normal transformation, but as an Alpha, you gain better access to the powers held by the Lobo.” The emissary tries to explain.  _

 

_ “Like the ability to bite others or stick their claws into other people's necks?” Scott asks, now understanding it better than before.  _

 

_ “That, and your status as a Verdadeiro Alfa make you one of the most powerful lobisomem in existence.” He smiles like he just met a celebrity.  _

 

_ “So the extra fangs, the weird shifts, it's all because..?” Scott is still a bit confused with so much information at once.  _

 

_ “Because you are a True Alpha who's died. Congratulations.” Stiles pats his back.  _

 

“I remember Talia… Mom told me something like that before. When a werewolf almost dies, at that moment they are more connected with their inner wolf than ever.” Stiles nods in understanding at Derek's explanation. “But why are you so scared of it?” 

 

“Every Alpha has a different form. You with a furball on all fours,” Stiles starts, earning a glare from Derek. ”Aiden and Ethan when they combine, Deucalion when he turns all grey like Scott does. The only thing is since Scott is a True Alpha he’s more powerful.” Stiles tries to explain. 

 

“I've always kept a tight leash on my powers, but when I get like that I can't control it. So far, Stiles screaming at me is the easiest way to get me to come back to reality.” Scott heaves a large sigh before looking to Stiles. “I'm fine.” 

 

Stiles nods and squeezes his hand before turning to Derek. “Thanks for coming Der.” 

 

Derek nods and waves before leaving, the boys sitting in silence for a moment. Scott has the overwhelming urge to fidget with the metal in his pocket like he has the last three days, but he doesn't want to ruin the surprise. Or maybe he should, no better time than the present.

 

“So… Uh, I was hoping for a better time, but now is as good as any.” Stiles gives Scott a confused look as he digs through his pockets. “Your dad has been telling everyone I’m your ‘almost husband’, and I know that since wolves only mate once we basically are married…” 

 

Stiles can't help the shock on his face when Scott pulls out two silver bands. He looks so nervous as he puts one on his own finger and takes Stiles’ hand. “Are you proposing to me?” 

 

Scott laughs a bit and shrugs. “Yea, I guess I am. Mieczyslaw Stilinski, will you marry me?”

 

Stiles laughs to the point he has tears in his eyes. “Oh my God, you are the only person other than dad to pronounce it correctly!” He pulls Scott into a bruising kiss, ignoring the pain of sitting up. 

 

Scott slides closer and carefully slides the ring onto his finger without removing himself from the kiss. “He had to help teach me how since I've never quite gotten the hang of polish.”

 

Stiles just laughs again and pulls Scott into a hug. “Worth it.” 


End file.
